


Daddy Dean

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Dean, F/M, Kids, Kitten, Mentions of Cancer, Minor Character Death, Sadness, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2103756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's wife, Jen, dies of cancer and he has to raise their daughter, Samantha, on his own. Sam and Cas help him out as much as they can, and when the Winchesters get a kitten, they follow Jen's wishes with the name. Sam is a bitchy little brother, but is the sweetest uncle in the whole world. Cas is Dean's best friend and is an uncle to Samantha as well because as we know, family don't end with blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Ok prepare yourself for some tears. I hope I have just the right amount of sweetness and not too much sadness. This is my first fluffy fic and I am writing it for my super awesome friend Elise. She helped me write it and gave the ideas. I'm not sure how long it's going to end up being but I'm expecting around 4 or 5 chapters. but who knows? 
> 
> Enjoy!

Dean closed his eyes and squeezed his wife’s hand for the last time. Visions of her face appear in his mind’s eye as he tries to burn her smile in his mind. Dean chokes back a sob and a stray tear falls down his face as the heart monitor flat lines.

* * *

 

Sam is outside waiting with Samantha and see’s the doctor walk into the hospital room. He knows that means it happened. Jennifer is dead. Samantha is sitting next to him and tugs on his sleeve.

> “Unca Sammy!”
> 
> “Yes baby girl?”
> 
> “Where is Daddy?”
> 
> “Daddy is with your Mama.”
> 
> “Can I go see Mama?”
> 
> “Maybe in a little while, we should let the doctor talk to your Dad.”

* * *

Dr. Milton walks into the room and Dean wipes his face. She touches his shoulder in consolation.

> “I’m sorry Mr. Winchester, I wish there was something more we could have done.”
> 
> “Yeah me too.”
> 
> “Ok, so now I’ll call the morgue and they will send someone up to move the body-”
> 
> “Get the fuck out of here.”
> 
> “I’m sorry what?”
> 
> “Get the fuck out of here,”

Dean spits without looking up. He gestures to the door. After the doctor leaves, Dean looks over to Jennifer and grips her hand even tighter.

> “Jen I don’t know what to do. I’m not going to be enough for Samantha; she needs her Mama. And I need my beautiful wife.”

Dean lets his head fall to her chest, and when he isn’t calmed by the sound of her heartbeat, he loses it.

* * *

When Dr. Milton leaves the room in a huff, Sam looks up and tries to read her face for news. He isn’t comforted by her expression.

> “Mr. Winchester.”
> 
> “Doctor.”
> 
> “Jennifer’s cancer spread to her brain and she had a massive aneurism resulting in her death.”

Sam exhales a deep breath, and looks down to Samantha.

> “Due to the fact that her cancer had gone undetected for so long, the tumor grew too fast for us to be able to prolong her life. You can find comfort in that she experienced little pain in her illness and her death. My condolences.”

She bows her head and walks away.

> “Hey Sammy girl, what you say we go get Daddy some pie, huh?”

He takes her hand and they start to walk. His head is swimming when he hears her little voice.

> “Sam.”

Waking up from his thoughts, he lightens his voice.

> “Yeah?”
> 
> “Is ... is Mama...”

she sputtered. Sam picks her up in a tight hug, and kisses her hair.

> “Yes baby girl, Mama is done suffering.”

Samantha’s tears stain his shirt, and he feels her brow furrow as she buries her face in his shoulder.


	2. Chapter Two: One Year Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place one year after Jen died. It's Samantha's first day of kindergarten!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this one is WAY cuter and less sad. Trust me. Samantha is the cutest thing to ever happen.

> “DADDY!!!!!!!! I’M GONNA BE LATE, HURRY UP!”

Dean can hear his daughter from where he is in the kitchen making her lunch. Sam is over to see Samantha off on her first day of kindergarten.

> “Dean, pie is not a suitable thing to put in your daughters lunch.”
> 
> “Dammit Sammy I want to give her something special today,”
> 
> “You spoil that girl.”

Dean finishes up her lunch and grabs a juice box for the car ride.

> “Alright baby girl, are you ready? Let me see you.”

Samantha runs into the room in her pink tutu and tiara. He can’t help thinking of Jen and that she would probably let their daughter go to school like that.

> “Are you sure you want to wear- “

Sam starts to say.

> “You are beautiful inside and out no matter what, you can wear whatever makes you happy.”

Dean says as he smiles at Samantha.

> “Thanks Daddy.”

Dean and Sam walk her out to the bus stop and wait to send her off. When the bus pulls up dean doesn’t want to let go of his daughter’s hand. He struggles to think of what to say, should he be nonchalant and act like its not a big deal or should he hug and kiss her and tell her all about her Mama. While Dean is having an inner battle, Sam leans down and speaks to Samantha.

> “Hey you ready for school?”
> 
> “Yes Yes Yes!!!!”

She says as she looks up to Dean for approval. Sam starts to speak and she looks back to him.

> “Your Mom is so proud of you, you are just like her. You should be glad you got her smarts instead of your Dad’s. I’m sure you are going to be fantastic. Now go have fun, we love you.”
> 
> “Ok! BYE DADDY! BYE UNCA SAMMY!!”

She yells as she kisses both their cheeks, and sprints towards the bus backpack full of pie and pencils bouncing around. They both wave at her on the bus and Dean looks to Sam with an annoyed look.

> “What the hell Sammy?!?!?! You stole my moment!”
> 
> “Well you weren’t saying anything, and the bus was here-“
> 
> “I was thinking!”
> 
> “Well you weren’t thinking fast enough!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok if anyone has any suggestions on where to go from here I am totally open to ideas! I will be bringing in a kitten somehow, and Castiel, but I haven't decided how yet. Message me with your ideas!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts on the story. If you have any suggestions or ideas, I am all ears:)


End file.
